erelithfandomcom-20200215-history
Sikal
Sikal, Nation of Pleasures and Trade. "''If you so desire what you want, Sikal will provide, for a price." -Many merchants and collectors. '' A nation to the north of Erelith, Sikal is a nation built on deals that are normally illegal in other nations, which gave it the nicknamed, ''The Black Market Nation. ''Sikal is well known for it's ability to produce and procure supplies that anyone asks for. If you require something, illegal or not, Sikal will provide so long as payment is given. Political System Sikal is a nation based on trade to and from other nations and is ruled by a single clan that originally started and funded the nation to the point where it is today. Originally founded by Ilia LeSara, a caravan soon became a thriving nation. Despite being under the rule of a single clan, Sikal runs rather smoothly due to the kind nature of the LeSara clan in the first place. Oddly enough, The LeSara clan adopts children into it's family and often times those children become the next parts of the Clan's rule. The LeSara Clan The LeSara clan was the clan that originally started the nation from the ground up. Originally a caravan of people, the caravan soon became popular enough to become a nation in and of itself by the pure ability to procure rare items that were a rare occurrence in Erelith and the original members became known as the LeSara Clan, as tribute to the original leader who had created the nation in the first place. The LeSara clan often consists of the Leader of the LeSara, or the Soul of Sikal, as well as 3 other members who keep Sikal running and it's people healthy and happy. The LeSara clan consists of many who are adopted and brought into the family and sworn into loyalty. This loyalty is upheld until the member steps down from their post or is killed in some way, shape, or form. Those who are not loyal must be killed or k The Soul of Sikal The Soul of the black market nation has always been the current head of the LeSara clan. Whoever leads the LeSara clan essentially leads Sikal. Often times, when the Head of the LeSara gets married, their spouse also becomes another Soul. Previous Souls were perceptive and able to distinguish and judge people's character with an accurate eye. They are often known as "for the people" sort of people and are kind. Souls are sometimes the Hearts as well. The Heart Of Sikal Often times, the Heart of Sikal is a position that focuses on the business of Sikal as a whole. Previous Hearts were known for their decisive minds and overall leadership skills as well as being smooth businessmen and self-aware. They are fair and honest, as well as persistent. Previous Hearts have often been promoted to the Soul at their, and the people of Sikal's, choice. The Body of Sikal The Body of Sikal is known as the protector, placing all of the nation's military under their chosen general's rules. Although Sikal is not known for it's military, it specializes in being knowledgeable about an assortment of weapons and armors, as well as having the ability to wield new technology and weapons to their advantage. Sikal's guards are made up of people under The Body's command. Previous Bodies were strong, courageous, tactical, brave, and known as protective people. The Mind of Sikal Minds are those who care for the people of Sikal, as well as the knowledge that Sikal gathers. Throughout history, The Mind of Sikal has always held the responsibility of caring for the people's health as well as the knowledge that Sikal holds. The Mind does not always have to be in Sikal, it can be outside of the nation gathering knowledge. Previous minds were intelligent, adaptable, quick-witted, and tactical, as well as nurturing. Culture ''"I have never heard a more honest person than a person from Sikal. It's as if speaking the truth is ingrained in their minds." '' Sikal's population is mixed in many, however everyone has one trait on common, and that is that people of Sikal are honest, and perceptive. Everyone born in the nation has knowledge about trading and business and are very perceptive on their deals. There are plenty of shops that hold many craftsmen and merchants, selling their wares and products to supply the coming and going travelers that do make their way to Sikal. There are plenty of hard workers as well, Cities, and Landmarks Sikal is littered with buildings that resemble the French Gothic architecture. Many important buildings are large, and Advantia Advantia is the capital of Sikal, holding a majority of the major landmarks such as Brothel Reduna, The LeSara house, and Black Rose. Brothel Reduna Brothel Reduna is a the finest brothel who buys only the healthiest and sells the services of the best partners in Sikal. Most of these prostitutes are trained under by the mistress in order for them to give the finest lays that can be given, however they are not limited to just sex. These prostitutes do what they can for money, and if keeping someone company, to gathering information about people is what they are hired for, they will provide the best they can. Reduna is often partnered along with the LeSara house and they provide the ladies and gents that the people can spend time with during the Seasonal Balls that are held in Sikal. Savet The merchant district that is just outside of Brothel Reduna. Supplies and some materials as well as merchants from the other districts come here in order to sell their wares. Dyero The farming district of Sikal. Surrounded by fields of assorted yet organized crops, but the most popular are grapes and herbs for wine and cooking. There are some farms that are available as well, that hold an variety of animals such as cows, sheep, chickens, goats, etc. Sikal folk often grow root vegetables for themselves and produce other produce for selling. The produce contain, but are not limited to, honey, mushrooms, and grains. Sikal's farming industry is vast. With the knowledge given to the farmers by The Mind's of previous generations, they have successfully lived off and produce what they can. Fierlho The mining district, where miners gather on the southern region of Sikal to collect and gather ores. A plentiful amount of the blacksmith and jewelrers are here, providing an assortment of ores and gems for the craftsmen to use. Some of the houses are actually built into the mountainside.